Additional Teams
Additional teams are a set group of teams that are not a main team focal point during a season, appearing in 1 or 2 episodes. These teams are usually paired with a specific challenge to mix up the contestants based on playing strategies or a specific trait. Eliminations run the same for these teams as a non elimination, regular elimination or double elimination could occur. Team Boys This additional team was seen in Season 1 during episode 4. This team was comprised of 5 members. Clay, Caleb, Pranav, Jarred and Elijah. During the ball bowling challenge the guys won all three of their points first with Clay, Jarred and Pranav all making winning shots. During the sparring match Pranav was the only person who did not compete due to a technicality, regardless they won. Clay lost to Julia but Caleb won because Claudia dropped. Jarred also won, but on a technicality. Team Girls This additional team was seen in Season 1 episode 4. This team was comprised of 5 members. Julia S, Claudia, Michaela, Lucas and Jeremy. Note that because of the gender imbalance two boys joined the team. During the ball bowling challenge Jeremy was the only person who scored a point and later on he was the only one who did not compete in the sparring challenge due to a technicality. Opposite of that Julia S was the only one who won a sparring match against a boy, surprisingly being Clay. At the elimination station either Julia or Jeremy was going to go home but Kyle chose not to eliminate anybody. Team Super Heroes This additional team was seen in Season 2 episode 4. This team consisted of 5 members who exibited heroic like behaviors over the course of the game. Michaela, Emily, Julian, Lauren and Zach. During the judging part of the challenge the heroes lacked in their ability to come up with creating names being; La Luchadoa, Super Crazy Cat Woman, Tall Man, Super Asian Lady and Speedy Man, respectively. During the grudge match the heroes dominated the challenge winning by one point. Team Super Villains This additional team was seen in Season 2 episode 4. This team consisted of 5 members who exibited villainous like behaviors over the course of the game. Schyler, Jonathan, Elias, Julia M and Bridget. During the judging part of the challenge the Super Villains blew the judges away with their quirky yet diabolical names and powers. The One Headphone Wonder (being able to stop making one of our headphones work), The Master of Disaster (self explanatory), The Muffler Shuffler (swaps people's mufflers so their car don't operate properly), The Printer Poopface (makes your printer stop working when you most need it) and The Cat Mugger (a lady who mugs people's cats), all labeled respectively. However, during the grudge match most of the villains flopped in theit attempt to crush the heroes and at the elimination station Schyler was voted off and Bridget gave Julia M an idol. Trivia *Both seasons 1 and 2 have additional teams occuring at episode 4 and ending in episode 5. *Schyler is the only person to be voted off during on a temporary team. *Michaela is the only person to be on both temporary teams, competing in both season 1 and 2. **Therefore Michaela has been on a total of 4 teams, without having to swap at any point throughout the series. *Julia M is the only person to use an idol during a temporary team elimination, mainly due to the fact that K-Idols were not in play during season 1. *Both teams that lost the temporary team challenge consisted of 3 girls and 2 boys.